Black and Yellow
by Griselda GiNa Nainggolan
Summary: Kata kaa-san ku gelap dan terang itu ga bias bersatu loh.. Rate T semi M (untuk kata-katanya) Romance, Drama BoruSara


BLACK AND YELLOW

Sumary: "kata kaa-san ku,terang dan gelap itu tidak bisa bersatu loh!",jelas pemuda kuning itu, "tapi disetiap kegelapan pasti ada penerangnya bukan? Dan aku ingin menjadi penerang bagi seseorang"/ "pergilah boruto!","tidak sarada!"/ "menjadi matahari adalah keinginanku!"-/ "karena aku mencintaimu,sarada!"/hah?

Pairing: Boruto X Sarada

Rated: T semi M (untuk kata-kata yg agak kasar)

Genre: Romance,Drama

Author: Griselda Gina nainggolan

Thanks To Olivia Lita Saragih for upload this Fafiction

DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!

Itu adalah...

Kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu...

Disaat aku masih kelas 1 smp...

Bisa kalian tebak sekarang umurku berapa?

19 tahun

Umur yang cukup untuk memiliki pasangan bukan?

Tapi aku tak mau mencari seseorang wanita lain,karena aku menunggu seseorang...

Seseorang yang...

Akan menjadikanku penerangnya...

Jika aku bisa memilikinya...

FLASHBACK

7 tahun yang lalu...

"Boruto! Tugas mengarangmu ada dimana?!",teriak seorang sensei yang bernama shino-sensei, "akh!aku lupa sensei! Duh bagaimana ini?",boruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,dia panik sekali.

Shino-sensei yang sudah berniat marah tiba-tiba jadi diam,dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi tugas tambahan sang murid yang terkenal pembuat onar ini.

"Baiklah jika kau lupa,tapi aku ingin membuat tugas tambahan,dan harus segera kau lakukan sekarang",jelas shino sensei yang membuat boruto lega, "apa itu shino sensei?", tanya boruto penasaran,apakah tugas yang mudah?.

"Aku ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu yang bermakna di depan kelas ini,seperti apa sebenarnya yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu",shino sensei melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ehhh? Tapi aku... aku tidak tau",ucap boruto,nakun 2 detik kemudian dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "eh,okay sensei,aku memiliki apa yang aku akan katakan", boruto tersenyum lebar sembari melangkah kedepan kelas nya.

Shino sensei hanya mengangguk,dia duduk di bangku guru yang berada di depan kelas, sedangkan boruto sendiri berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, karena gugup berada didepan kelas dan diperhatikan oleh seluruh temannya.

Hufffffff haaaah

Boruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya...

"Aku mengingat sesuatu yang bermakna,dan aku yakin kalian semua tau akan hal ini",ucap boruto yang mulai berbicara,semua teman boruto yang ribut pun terdiam seprtinya mereka tampak penasaran.

"Kata kaa-san ku,terang dan gelap itu tidak bisa bersatu loh!",jelas pemuda kuning itu, "tapi disetiap kegelapan pasti ada penerangnya bukan? Dan aku ingin menjadi penerang bagi seseorang" ,boruto tersenyum penuh makna,"aku ingin seseorang itu tahu bahwa aku bisa membahagiakan nya,aku tau bahwa setiap orang itu punya kegelapan atau hal menyedihkan semasa dia kecil,dan aku ingin menjadi penerang bagi nya", boruto berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafasnya,lalu dia kembali berbicara, "seperti ayahku yang menjadi penerang bagi ibuku,dan aku ingin,menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain, aku tau aku sudah sangat berharga bagi kedua orang tua ku,tapi aku ingin lebih berharga lagi saat berada bersama orang lain",jelas boruto dengan semangat,dia sepertinya sudah melupakan segala kegugupannya.

"Karena aku ini,boruto uzumaki! Anak lelaki yang akan menjadi matahari dan langit biru bagi seseorang! Lihat saja rambut kuning ku,hehehe",canda boruto sembari mengakhiri kata-kata nya.

Boruto pun tersenyum lebar saat teman-teman nya bertepuk tangan,dia kemudian memandang shino sensei,sensei itu pun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Boruto melangkah ke kursinya dan duduk

Tapi ada sesuatu yang didalam pikirannya..

Bisakah aku jadi penerang bagi kegelapan?

FLASHBACK OFF

Mungkin kalian akan merasa konyol dengan perkataan ku waktu itu..

Buktinya sampai sekarang aku belum mampu menjadi penerang bagi seseorang...

Bahkan dengan wanita yang aku cintai...

Sarada uchiha..

Dia adalah wanita yang kucintai,aku mengenalnya saat aku berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk nenek kushina yang sakit, tapi saat aku sedang terburu-buru kekamar nenek ku,aku tidak sengaja menyenggol kursi rodanya,dia sedikit oleng,untung saja aku sigap menahan nya,dan akhirnya dia tidak jatuh.

Sarada uchiha memang cewek yang dingin dan pendiam,saat kusenggol saja dia tidak marah bahkan dia hanya melempariku dengan tatapan tajam.

Sarada uchiha memang menaiki kursi roda,tetapi dia seakan terus membayang dan terus menghampiriku di mimpi dan pikiranku

Sarada uchiha...

Sarada uchiha memang lumpuh permanen,tetapi aku...

Tetapi hatiku telah dilumpuh kan nya untuk selama nya,..

Sejak awal bertemu,aku menganggap dia sangat special..

Dia gadis yang pendiam,tetapi aju yakin bahwa dia menderita kegelapan di hidupnya,sangatnterlihat dari sorot mata nya...

Dan aku..

Seketika...

Bertekuk di depannya...

Dan mengakui bahwa aku...

"Mencintai mu,sarada uchiha", ucapku saat aku berada dihadapannya

Tetapi sarada hanya menatapku tajam,aku tahundia tidak marah,tapi seperti sedih dan teriris..

"Kenapa kau menyatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?",sarada hanya menunduk membuat surai hitam nya yang lebat jadi ikut terjatuh, "itu bukan hal bodoh sarada! Sadari lah!", aku hanya menggocang badannya, "diam lah boruto! Kita baru kenal 5 bulan dan bahkan jarang ketemu,kalau ketemu pun itu karena kau yang selalu datang ke kampus ku,dan membuat ku diejek semua orang",lirih sarada yang mulai mendongak kan wajahnya.

Aku mampu melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ya tuhan! Kenapa sarada menangis? Kenapa dia tak membiarkan aku menjadi penerang hidup nya? Aku yakin aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerang bagi nya yang selalu memancarkan aura kegelapan.

"Dan kau tau boruto? Aku yakin kau hanya main-main dengan ku kan? Aku yakin kau hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan orang lumpuh agar kau mendapatkan pecitraan yang bagus dihadapan orang-orang,kau akan dianggap super hero dan aku dianggap sebagai orang melarat yang mengaharap kan belas kasih mu,dan dan... oh ya tuhan,aku tidak sanggup!",isak sarada yang menyayat hatiku, sarada! Sadarlah,apa yang kau katakan tadi itu tidak benar!

"Sarada berhentilah menangis,semua yang kau katakan tidak lah benar! Bahkan 1 persen pun tidak benar! Aku mencintai mu,aku ingin jadi penerang hidup mu!",jelasku lagi,aku sangat berharap bahwa sarada mau percaya dengan ku,

"Cacat,tetap lah cacat boruto! Tak ada yang mampu menerima ku!", teriak sarada lagi,kini sangat tampak bahwa air mata sarada sudah mengalir deras.

Syuutt

Aku mengusap pipi sarada dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sarada aku mencintai mu,percayalah padaku!",seru ku dengan senyum yang lebar sementara sarada hanya terdiam, dia menunduk, "sarada,sarada kena-",belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataan ku,sarada sudah mendorongku dengan keras,dan itu membuat ku sedikit terpental,

"Pergilah boruto! Jangan ganggu orang cacat seperti ku! Hidup mu lebih sempurna tanpa ku,aku hanya menyusahkan mu dan membuat mu menjadi berita gosip yang tidak-tidak! Jadi pergilah dan lupakan aku!", teriak sarada dengan nada kemurkaan dan kesedihan.

Aku tersentak, apa-apaan itu?

"Tidak sarada! Tidak! Aku mencintai mu sebagaimana rasa cinta orang tua mu padamu,bahkan aku akan melindungi mu sarada!aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang bangak,tolong terima lah aku,kumohon",ucap ku sembari mendekat dan menggenggam tamngan sarada,namun dia menepis tanganku, " apa yang kau inginkan dari ku boruto? Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku?",isak sarada halus,dia menangis lagi,dan itu karena aku.

"Karena,menjadi matahari adalah keinginanku! Keinginan ku adalah menjadi penerang bagi mu,menjadi bulan dilangit malam,menjadi matahari di langit siang,yang mampu menerangi hatimu sarada,biarkan aku mengapus segala kegelapan itu,biarkan aku membahagia kan mu",aku tersenyim tulus,aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat wajahnya yang semakin sedih saat aku mengatakan hal itu,kenapa? Kenapa sarada? Kenapa kau sedih?

"Aku cacat boruto,cacat!",teriak sarada dengan murka sambil mencengkram roknya yang panjang.

"Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak peduli sarada!",teriak ku membalas teriakan nya,aku juga memeluknya,biar aku dianggap egois dan seenak nya,biar sarada menolak pelukanku,aku hanya ingin memberi dia kehangatan,walau dia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan tetapi aku tidak mau melepaskan nya,walau dia semakin terisak aku selalu mengusap kepalanya dan membisik kan dia kata-kata yang indah mengenai segalanya.

Hingga dia sedikit tenang,sesenggukan dan membiarkan ku memeluknya,walau dia tak membalas pelukan ku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini boruto?", lirih nya dengan sangat pelan,tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh ku.

Aku tersenyum sembari mengecup lembut puncuk kepalanya,

"Karena aku mencintaimu sarada! Sama seperti yang aku katakan seperti tadi, dan aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin,disuatu saat nanti kau lah wanita yang oantas untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku,kita akan bersama,dan izinkan aku menjadi penerangmu sekarang,besok,lusa,bahkan sampai waktu memisahkan kita,yaitu kematian", ucapku lembut,aku kemudian melirik dia sekilas,aku melihat dia tersenyum lembut dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Aku kembali tersenyum,bahkan sangat lebar, "terimakasih karena menjadikan ku matahari bagi kegelapan mu sarada",sarada tersenyum,aku semakin memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku mendapatkan cahaya itu,baka", ucap sarada dan tertidut ke alam mimpi indahnya.

Kata kaa-san ku,terang dan gelap itu tidak bisa bersatu loh!",jelas pemuda kuning itu, "tapi disetiap kegelapan pasti ada penerangnya bukan? Dan aku ingin menjadi penerang bagi seseorang"

Well itu adalah kalimat yang ku ucapkan 11 tahun yang lalu, dan aku sudah mewujudkan itu...

Sekarang aku sudah berumur 23 tahun dan bahagia,aku telah menjadi seorang penerang bagi dia,dia yang kucintai dan...

"Boruto! Tolong bantu aku sebentar! Aku mau naik kursi roda,aduhhh anakmu sangat kaut menendang perutku!",teriak sarada dari lantai atas,tepatnya dari kamar kami.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli, sarada pasti kesusahan menghadapi 'boruto junior' yang ada di perutnya.

Oh ya,aku sekarang akan selalu menjadi penerang sarada dan calon bayi laki laki kami, 3 bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah...

Hehehe aku senang sekali, eits,..

"Boruto! Cepetan,aku pingin es krim dan minum teh!", hahahah ya,sarada jadi lebih cerewet ketika hamil,tapi aku semakin cinta dengan nya.

Upss dia semakin mengomel.

"Tunggu aku sarada,aku datang", ucapku yang melangkah ke lantai atas.

Aku terus tersenyum,aku sangat senang bisa bersamanya.

Menjadi penerang di kegelapan..,

Bukan hal yang buruk kan?

Bahkan,menurutku...

Itu adalah kebahagiaan ku..,..

END

Gyaaaaaa

Astazim hesemeleh hesemeleh!

Hahahahha aku akhirnya menulis ff pertamaku walau pun yang uploadnya adalah sahabat saya yaitu Olivia Lita Saragih.

Makasih ya tong udah upload nih FF

Hehehhe i hope you like it

Saya minta maaf kalau gaje dan gak masuk akal

Maklum namanya juga ff baru...

Dan satu lagi,judulnya nyambung gak ya? Soalnya lagi buntu banget nih pas mikirin judul

Eh,yaudah deh yang pentiing ini ff sudah ke upload...

Nb: kalau mau aku bikin sekuel minimal harus ada 15 orang yang review

#maksa #digampar reader #XD


End file.
